


Time and Fallen Leaves

by seunggillee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autumn, Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, jjseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunggillee/pseuds/seunggillee
Summary: JJ and Seung Gil spend what they hope to be the first of many Halloweens with whom they believe to be the cutest baby around (theirs).





	Time and Fallen Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Another lil oneshot about JJseung and Lyra because I'm trash!

"You know what the best part about having an infant during Halloween is, Seung Gil?" JJ glances over at his boyfriend who is still trying to wrestle a squirmy little girl into her Halloween costume after a ten-minute struggle.

"I don't know, Jean. I'm drawing a blank." He deadpans as a baby foot squishes up against his cheek. "Please, enlighten me. I would love to hear your input." He turns his head, pecking her toes a few times before trying again (and failing).

JJ watches the two for a moment, chuckling before wandering over and sitting next to them, placing a hand on the baby's chubby stomach. "The best part," JJ coos, bending to peck her forehead. "Is taking your kid trick-or-treating knowing full well she can't digest candy. So that's all for us. And you and I... we're especially lucky because we're going to have the cutest little one out there." He flashes a big, bright JJ-style grin up at the moody Korean, waiting for his reaction.

He's lucky he's so damn precious, or else Seung Gil might have pushed him right off the mattress. Instead, a slight smile twitches the corner of his lips. "If I can even get her into her costume. She's just not having it. But... yeah. We're going to have the most adorable one. And we're going to stuff our faces with peanut butter cups. That's literally the only thing keeping me from giving up on this child." He throws his hands up, staring down at her. "No offense, Lyra Leroy, but who do you think you are?" He puts his hands on his hips, staring down at her sternly, but it doesn't last long as she starts giggling and he does too.

"Why don't you let me try?" JJ reaches over, cupping Seung Gil's cheek and rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. "I'm sure you want to kick me in the face for making you go out tonight, why don't you let Lyra do it for you?" He takes the costume from him and scoops her up, taking a deep breath before moving and forcing one foot in. So far so good. Two feet in. He glances over to see Seung Gil's eyes narrowing as he manages to get her arm into one of the sleeves, then the other. Dramatically, he waves his hand at her. "Zip her up."

Pouting, Seung Gil reaches over and zips the costume while JJ places the giant headband on. Gently he lifts her once it's all done, pecking her cheek and looking at his very bitter boyfriend. "Look!" He squeaks. "Isn't she the prettiest sunflower you've ever seen?"

Rolling off the bed, Seung Gil groans. "You mean to tell me I struggled for ten minutes to get that on only for you to do it in thirty seconds? I pushed her fat head out and that's the thanks I get? So sad." He breathes an exasperated sigh.

JJ sits back against the headboard as he watches the other move about, getting a bag together full of everything they'll need. Lyra leans against him and tries to grab a hold of the collar of his shirt. It doesn't feel quite real, knowing that he and that beautiful boy he fell in love with on the ice had managed to create something so perfect. It had been hard, but now that he's here, now that he's committed himself to the two of them, he can't imagine himself anywhere else.

He thinks about their junior days, how they had glared at each other before and after their performances or on the podium, the way they'd pout when one got a higher score. He remembers hurling insults in the locker rooms, watching Seung Gil give him the finger after being the first to land a quadruple loop in competition, and one day... holding his hand as he sobbed over a poorly executed step sequence. Competing against him was never quite the same after that. Hateful looks became small smiles. Obscene hand gestures became thumbs-ups. The tearful locker-room pep talks became shy kisses. On a cold night in a hotel room after that banquet... those shy kisses became the child curled up in his arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Seung Gil raises an eyebrow upon noticing the dopey smile on JJ's face. "She's drooling on you."

"I'm thinking about you, that's all." He says quietly. "And how excited I am for tonight." And forever. He thinks, but he doesn't say it out loud. He knows from Seung Gil's pink cheeks that he can tell exactly what he meant. The room is silent for a second as they hold each others' gazes.

JJ brightly smiles before Seung Gil wanders over, leaning in and pressing his lips against JJ's cheek. "Well, sweetie." He says to their daughter once he pulls back, holding her tiny hand. "We need your cute little self to help daddy and me get some chocolate. Are you down?"

"Weird to think that at one point I'm going to have two people calling me daddy in this household for two very different purposes." JJ winks, ruffling Seung Gil's dark hair. The moment the Korean turns, he gets a look reminiscent of those treacherous junior days.

"I'm going to strangle you. And I'll make it look like an accident." Seung Gil says simply before he returns to talking to Lyra, hands squishing her cheeks. "Just for that, you're in charge of carrying her around. I'll take the dog."

JJ playfully rolls his eyes. "You know, Seung, I feel like you planned on having the dog regardless." He stands, holding Lyra tightly. "Props to us. Having a puppy and a baby should get us extra chocolate." He gives his boyfriend a thumbs-up and tries not to smile too wide when Seung Gil chuckles humorlessly at the gesture.

"Well, I carried her for nine whole months. It's only fair."

***

"Come on, JJ." Seung Gil whines. They've been out for a few hours now, the bag is nearly full of candy, and Lyra is slowly falling asleep against JJ's shoulder. "Her little hands are getting cold." The Korean reaches over, gently taking the tiny fingers in his own to warm them up.

"But we don't have enough peanut butter cups." JJ objects, looking at his family. He knows Seung Gil is right though. Lyra had a nice little meltdown ten minutes ago, so that should have been a sign that it was time to head home. He trails his fingers along Seung Gil's cheekbone. "She looks like you right now. That little sleepy look you get." His voice is soft as he stares at the man who has his heart, his cheeks a soft pink color. Seung Gil leans in and their lips meet in a gentle but lingering kiss.

They pull away, staring into each other's eyes wordlessly, and suddenly Seung Gil realizes something. It's their daughter's first Halloween. He has a family of his own, with his biggest rival no less, much earlier than anticipated. But they're so beautiful, both of them. Inhaling sharply, he wraps his arms around them, hiding his face in JJ's shoulder. "Thank you." He whispers. It's not to either of them in particular, but to whoever is listening. Whoever is in charge of fate, if that even exists. Sure, Seung Gil's life was planned out and it was planned out flawlessly, but it was lonely.

He hadn't realized just how lonely it was until he found himself sitting with JJ in that locker room, listening to those words of encouragement from the weird, selfish French-Canadian skater he had vowed to punch in the throat one day. It had been hard, it had been _terrifying_ watching his previous goals and dreams get further and further away. But once he saw her face, now that he's here, he doesn't miss it. Spontaneity had always been Seung Gil's biggest fear, but tonight, holding the hands of his little girl and inhaling the musty scent of the love of his life, he's so happy. Much more happy than he would have been sitting alone at a desk buried in homework. Because while his life was on track to become perfection, he had no one to share that with.

There's no other way he would have wanted to spend his Halloween. If he weren't here, he would probably be in the bathroom of club back home in Korea drunk crying about how stressed and alone he feels. It was an an annual thing and usually ended with someone shoving his sobbing form into a cab. It's funny how quickly things can change.

"Let's get home and get you some chocolate, mon amour." JJ grins. He can tell Seung Gil is zoning out and he wonders if he's just as tired as their baby girl. Seung Gil nods at him, flashing a tired smile that says it all. With that, the two begin walking towards their shared apartment. "You know, I still feel weird every time you smile. Seeing that you never did it often, even when you would score better than me. I'm still getting used to it. And by that I mean..." He exhales, looking at his feet. "I still get that strange butterfly feeling."

Seung Gil looks over at him, eyes twinkling. "I hope you never lose that feeling."

"Believe me," JJ chuckles, leaning to peck his cheek. "I never will."

They fall silent, but it's comfortable. The sound of their feet crunching crimson leaves on the pavement, the dog's panting, and voices of other excited children are the oly other sounds, and they exchange a look as a group of kids sprint past them. One day their little girl is going to be running around like that, one day she'll be old enough to ask for her own candy and eat it too, and she won't even offer them any.

And while the passing of time might be scary to some, Seung Gil and JJ have never felt more optimistic. Not just about watching their daughter grow up into the amazing and capable person they know she'll be...

But to grow old together as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, I'l update everything else soon <3


End file.
